The Tale Under The Crimson Leaves
by The Notorious Hypocrite
Summary: To Shizuo, Izaya was the most beautiful in autumn. This is the story of a human and a deity, and how their lives entwined under the burning red leaves of a sacred momiji tree. Shizaya AU. Oneshot.


**The Tale Under The Crimson leaves**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Durarara! If I did, the series would've had loads of yaoi stuff in it. :3 And, I certainly do not own the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu.

**A/N****:** This story is dedicated to my awesome friend, **Onna Bugeisha Hiromi**, as a birthday present. I know I am a day late, but Happy Birthday, dear! May your life always be filled with yaoi-licious goodness~! And I know this story isn't that great, but I hope you like it nonetheless. The characters are a bit OOC... ._.

The poems were taken from Ogura Hyakunin Isshu. And, Momiji= Japanese Maple. Also, Izaya's name means "He who watches over people".

This story isn't beta'd. So, all the mistakes are mine. Please inform me if you find any.

Flames will be ignored. But constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Review please!

Enjoy~!

* * *

_Even when the gods  
Held sway in the ancient days,  
I have never heard  
That water gleamed with autumn red  
As it does in Tatsuta's stream._

_—Ariwara no Narihira_

* * *

It had all started with a geta. A dislodged, wooden geta.

The days were beautiful, the early autumn season bringing out the colours in the leaves all around, giving everything a warm hue. The Heiwajima temple grounds were no different. The previous owner had passed away a while ago, and word was getting around that his heir, the new owner, was a fine young thing.

Heiwajima Shizuo was in his early twenties. When he had heard that a distant relative of his had passed away and named him his heir, he could hardly believe it. Who could blame him, that was the first time he'd heard anything about it.

And, so, Shizuo had packed his belongings, and moved into the huge house of the previous owner, which was on the temple grounds. His brother, Kasuka, had come with him, of course.

The house was impressive, the temple grounds even more so. It was situated halfway to the top of a hill. But what caught Shizuo's eyes was the big momiji tree, standing alone on the very top. It was said to be sacred, that the tree was protecting the village beyond the temple. It was magnificent in the early autumn season, with its scarlet and orange tinted leaves.

After settling down, Shizuo came to visit the tree whenever he was free. The place was peaceful, and it seemed to calm him down. But then, _he _appeared.

It was a chilly autumn morning. Shizuo was sitting on the ground, leaning against the momiji tree. The leaves had turned bright crimson, making it seem like the sky was on fire. The blonde let out a quiet breath, closing his eyes against the daylight. Suddenly, out of nowhere—_thud! _Something hard hit him square in the head. Bewildered, Shizuo jerked away from the tree, opening his eyes and looking at the offending object that had hit him. _A geta? What in the world…_

He looked up and froze.

There, on a thick brunch, a person was sitting. He had raven black hair and burning crimson eyes, and his skin was so pale, it was almost white. He was clad in a black kimono with red lilies painted on it, and, one of his getas was missing.

Shizuo blinked a few times. He was sure he'd been the only one on the hill top until a couple of moments ago. How in the world had that person climbed up there without him noticing?

"You, who are you?" The enchanting stranger asked, his voice strangely reminding Shizuo of the lilt of music.

_Had the person been sitting there all this time? _Shizuo stood up and straightened his back, the geta clutched in his hand. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm the new owner of the Heiwajima temple." He narrowed his mocha eyes. "Who are you? How did you get up there, anyway?"

The raven-head watched him with his piercing ruby eyes, assessing him, while swinging his feet. And then, he smirked. "The new owner, eh~?" The smirk left his pouty lips as he huffed. "Not very bright, though, are you? How you could not know who I am, is beyond me!"

Ah. For all his attractiveness, this person was vastly irritating.

"Why don't you stop your jabbering, and just tell me who you are." Shizuo growled out. "Flea."

The stranger visibly bristled like a cat, his red eyes scowling. "I am the spirit of this momiji tree, you protozoan caveman!" He finished with an indignant huff.

Shizuo's jaw dropped. "This tree's s-spirit…?" And then he, too, scowled. "Like I would believe such a thing so easily!"

"Just ask Shinra, you ignorant brute! He'd tell you. Or do you not even know him?" The mysterious person—or spirit?—asked, looking down his nose at the blonde.

Shizuo frowned. He certainly knew Shinra, the young doctor who lived at the temple. He remembered the brunette doctor telling him about all kinds of strange beings around the temple. He wouldn't lie, that was for sure. _So, this person really was…_

The raven-head hummed, seemingly having calmed down. "What's your name?"

Shizuo studied the tree spirit for a moment. "Heiwajima Shizuo. And yours?"

"Izaya." The stranger smirked, his crimson eyes sparkling. "The one who watches over people."

* * *

_At the present time,  
Since I could bring no offering,  
See Mount Tamuke!  
Here are brocades of red leaves,  
As a tribute to the gods._

_—Sugawara no Michizane_

* * *

Izaya had taken a strange fascination to calling him 'Shizu-chan', much to the blonde's irritation. It was annoying; the more the blonde threatened him about it, the more the raven sang the name. Shizuo called him 'Flea'. It stuck since the first day. The name was relatable, Izaya being just as aggravating.

And, yet, Shizuo couldn't stop visiting the tree, often times with Shinra in tow. It seemed the doctor and the tree spirit were long-time friends. Izaya would taunt Shizuo whenever he came, and the blonde always teased back. They would bicker, and bicker, and in the end, they would sit side by side under the tree, basking in the comfortable silence.

Then winter came, baring all the trees of their leaves. The momiji tree on the hill top stood proudly, its bare branches reaching towards the sky as if in prayer. Izaya was mostly sleepy and dazed in the cold wintry days. The season's effect, he had told the blonde. Shizuo found himself wishing that the winter would go away soon.

Then came spring, with new leaves and blooming flowers. Izaya's attire changed to a black kimono with pink sakura patterns. The blonde huffed a quiet breath of relief at the sight of Izaya laughing in delight.

Summer brought heat and dark green leaves. Shizuo saw the raven-headed tree spirit sitting under the shade of his tree most of the time; clad in a black kimono with green bamboo leaves painted on it, fanning himself to get rid of the humid air. Ruby eyes sparkling despite the heat, Izaya always managed to give him a bright smile whenever the blonde visited.

Each day passed, and Shizuo found himself looking forward to seeing the enchanting tree spirit and his mischievous smiles more and more.

Finally, autumn came again with its chill and showers, and also the bright crimson leaves Shizuo loved so much. Izaya returned to his former high spirits and red lily kimono, radiating warmth and eyes sparkling with energy.

And, Shizuo decided Izaya was the most beautiful in autumn.

* * *

_See how clear and bright  
Is the moon light finding ways  
Through the riven cloud  
That, with drifting autumn wind,  
Gracefully float in the sky._

_—Fujiwara no Akisuke_

* * *

Shizuo walked through the torii gate towards the sacred tree, stepping on the rustling red leaves strewn across the path. He had slipped out when Kasuka hadn't been looking. He was sure, though, that these nightly strolls didn't go unnoticed to his younger brother. Kasuka simply didn't see the need to say anything about some things. He chuckled quietly.

Having reached the momiji tree, he stopped and called out: "Izaya."

A strong wind blew, making the leaves on the tree rustle. Shizuo closed his eyes against force, having gotten used to the tree spirit's powers. When he opened his eyes, his eyes immediately focused on the lithe figure sitting on a thick branch of the tree.

"Shizu-chan, you came~" Izaya's delighted voice rang out in the night air. He hopped gracefully down on the ground.

"Well, Shinra brought me some sweets earlier. Thought I'd share some with you, Flea." Shizuo smirked as he saw Izaya pout at the name. The blonde walked over to him and sat down with his back against the tree, patting the ground beside him.

The raven-head sat down without much fussing. "Oh, please~ As if someone with a sweet tooth as big as yours would share his sweets, Shizu-chan~"

"Maybe I decided to be a bit generous tonight?" Shizuo saw Izaya raise an eyebrow. "And besides, tonight is a full moon. This place has the best view."

Izaya hummed in response. "And the company?"

"Tolerable." The blonde teased, and then chuckled at the raven-head's pout. "The company is more than satisfactory, I suppose."

"Well, I guess I'll have to settle for that~" And Izaya promptly laid his head down on Shizuo's shoulder, looking at him from under his long lashes and giving him a quiet smile.

Shizuo's breath hitched and he felt his insides clench pleasantly. Izaya smelled like night air and autumn, he suddenly realized. Tamping down on the flush threatening to spread across his skin, he wondered in the back of his mind if Izaya could hear his erratic heartbeat.

Because the strange smile Izaya was giving him, and the way he looked so utterly breath-taking under the moon light, certainly sent his heart aflutter.

* * *

_An autumn eve:  
See the valley mists arise  
Among the fir leaves  
That still hold the dripping wet  
Of the chill day's sudden showers._

_—The Monk Jakuren_

* * *

"Shizu-chan, you are remarkably stupid."  
"Shut up, flea. I don't want to hear that from you."  
"Stu~pid!" Izaya flipped his dripping raven locks out of his eyes, and huffed. "I told you to go away before the rain started, but of course you didn't listen to me. You stubborn protozoan. And now you are going to catch a cold."

Shizuo didn't say anything for a while. He looked down at the raven-head beside him, watching the way the water droplets slid down his porcelain skin, his soft pink lips, trailing down his long pale neck. He was so far gone, it was embarrassing.

"You're in no position to tell me that, flea. What's a deity like you standing in the rain for anyway? I thought you had better things to do than buzzing in my ear and getting soaked in the process." The blonde drawled out, removing his gaze.

"Ah, but there's hardly anything better than taunting you, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya sang, and then looked away. "Besides, I can't exactly leave you alone, you brute."

Shizuo blinked at the shy words mumbled from the raven. And then, he smiled.

The rain continued to fall over them, making pitter-patter sounds on the red leaves above.

"I wanted to stay with you for longer." He said, looking at the dripping fir leaves in the distance. "Izaya."

He could feel Izaya's crimson gaze on him, feel the words playing in his mind. A moment's pause, and then, a pale hand was slipping through his, fingers entwining. Surprised, Shizuo looked down at Izaya. The pale face that he so loved was flushed pink, the poorly suppressed smile negating any chance at seeming indifferent.

It stole his breath away.

Suddenly, he was threading his fingers through the silky raven locks, cradling the back of Izaya's head and pressing his lips against his soft and pliant mouth. Izaya froze for a moment, and then he kissed back, sliding his hands over the blonde's broad shoulders and twining his fingers into his hair.

It was wet and warm and clumsy, and it was perfect.

* * *

_By the wind storm's blast  
From Mimuro's mountain slopes  
Maple leaves are torn,  
Which turn Tatsuta River  
Into a rich brocade._

_—The Monk Noin_

* * *

But perhaps the happiness wasn't meant to last long.

It was so sudden, how the world had crashed down around them.

It was the dead of the night when a fire had somehow broken out in the village beyond the temple. The day was windy and almost everyone had turned in early. They were awakened from their slumber by the terrified screams of the victims. Aided by the strong wind, the fire soon spread out and turned the night into a blazing inferno.

Shizuo had woken up fairly quickly by the commotion. He had rushed out of the temple gates, along with the priests and other people, prepared to help the villagers, when Shinra caught onto him.

"Shizuo, you need to go to Izaya's tree. We'll handle things in the village." The doctor pushed him in the opposite direction of the village.  
Shizuo stumbled in his steps. "What!? What happened to Izaya?"  
"Just go! You need to see him!" Shinra pleaded and gave him a hard shove. And, so, with confusion and dread swirling in his mind, Shizuo ran towards the sacred tree.

When he reached the tree, he could see Izaya standing underneath it, horror and sadness pooling in his expressive ruby eyes. "Izaya!" He called, and saw the raven whirl around to look at him.

"What are you doing here!?" Izaya asked in a broken hiss, backing away to the tree.

"Shinra said I needed to see you. What's happening, Izaya?" He reached out and placed a hand on the tree spirit's cheek.

Tears gathered in his eyes at the blonde's touch. Seeing that, the feeling of dread almost choked Shizuo. He cupped the raven-head's face with both hands, and gently asked, "Izaya, tell me what's wrong."

"I—" Izaya's breath stuttered. "I need to protect them, Shizuo. I need to save the village."

Confusion filled Shizuo's mind. "How—" And then, Izaya's tears and Shinra's panic registered in his head. His blood ran cold, and his mind blanked out.

"My powers will drain out. This…This is the last time we'll see each other. Shinra knows what I have to do."

Izaya's words swirled around the blonde's head. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not to them. He felt numb."No. No… No, Iza—"

"Shizuo!" Izaya smiled sadly at him, tears flowing down his face. "I'm a deity. It's my duty. I was meant to do this. It's why I existed." He took a shaky breath. "I love you." He whispered, and then, he kissed him.

The blonde knew he couldn't let the raven go without a part of him dying. The mere thought tore him apart. And, yet, he knew that Izaya had made his mind. No matter how much it pained him, he needed to let go of Izaya.

And, so, Shizuo returned the kiss with bruising intensity, hating the thought of not being able to hold him like this anymore, conveying his love and desperation through it. He wanted to bind Izaya to him, to hold onto him forever, but it simply couldn't be done. There were lives at stake.

They broke off with a gasp. Shizuo pressed his forehead against Izaya's and held him tightly. "I love you, Izaya. I'll always love you. Don't you dare forget about me!"

Izaya closed his eyes, and smiled. "I know. I won't. I'll always love you, too, Shizuo." And with that, he broke away. His eyes shined a gleaming ruby red. "Even if I forget everything, I'll remember this; a final meeting with you."

The last thing Shizuo saw before the blinding light hit him, was Izaya's tear-streaked bright smile.

When he had regained consciousness, he saw that the heavens had broken down. The rain doused out the fire, and washed the scattered momiji leaves into the river behind, making the river look like red brocade. The momiji tree stood alone, its branches bare and dead.

* * *

_In my loneliness  
I leave my little hut.  
When I look around,  
Everywhere it is the same:  
One lone, darkening autumn eve._

_—The Monk Ryosen_

* * *

A lot of people had told him about cutting down the dead momiji tree, but Shizuo hadn't budged. He wouldn't let the last reminder of the mischievous tree spirit be taken down.

The days that passed were miserable for the blonde. He couldn't let go of the crushing loneliness that surrounded him. He still visited the tree, hoping that maybe by some miracle, he'll see the raven-head again, sitting on the branches and laughing in delight. But reality was much harsher.

Sometimes Shinra accompanied him. They sat side by side and didn't say anything. And, when it was time to go, the young doctor would put a hand on Shizuo's shoulder and tell him quietly that it was time.

Kasuka often came to the tree. He'd swipe the ground around it, and keep the place clean. He'd look at the dead tree, and think about the spirit his brother prayed for everyday. He'd send up a quick prayer for the both of them.

* * *

Months passed by, and a year later, spring came again.

Kasuka was swiping the dead leaves on the ground when he saw it. A flash of green on the branches of the momiji tree.

The moment Shizuo heard about it from his brother, he took off for the hill top. He couldn't believe his eyes. The tree was alive. _The tree was alive! _It was a miracle!

_It meant_, he thought, his mind getting jumbled and his breathing getting harsh,_ Izaya would come back_. Shizuo felt as if his world, that had stopped, had started spinning again.

More leaves grew as the days went by, the momiji tree becoming more and more alive. There were no signs of Izaya, but Shizuo didn't break down. After all, a miracle had happened once, it could certainly happen again.

And then, one fine autumn morning, the blonde was sitting under the tree's crimson leaves and reading a book, when some momiji leaves fluttered down from above.

Blinking, he looked up, and his heart stopped beating. Then it started thundering again in his chest.

There, on a thick branch, a familiar raven-head was sitting. He looked dazed and was rubbing his eyes, blearily looking down.

"You, who are you?" Izaya asked in a sleep-dazed voice, his enchanting crimson eyes scowling down at him.

Shizuo's throat closed up at the familiarity of the situation. _Ah, _the blonde thought as his heart clenched, _he doesn't remember me. _It hurt, immensely.

But Izaya was back. He was back, and if he didn't remember him, it didn't matter. Now that he was back, Shizuo supposed the raven-head could fall for him again. He himself was certainly falling in love all over again.

But, perhaps, he didn't need to worry. The gods had finally listened to his prayers.

"You…you look familiar…" Izaya murmured thoughtfully, looking at him closely, and Shizuo's breath hitched.

He stood up, and gave a shaky smirk. "Have you already forgotten me, Flea?"

Shizuo held his breath as Izaya slowly sat up from his leaning position, recognition and realization flashing across the raven-head's expressive crimson eyes. He could practically feel the tree spirit's mind turning over itself. The blonde let out a shuddering breath as he saw Izaya mutter his name, '_Shizuo_'. And then, he gave a smile that made Shizuo's heart skip a beat.

"How could I forget you, Shizu-chan?" The raven-head said in a voice drenched with emotion as he slipped down from the branches and into Shizuo's arms. "I told you I'd always remember."

And the two reunited once again, under the crimson momiji leaves.

* * *

_Though we are parted,  
If on Mount Inaba's peak  
I should hear the sound  
Of the pine trees growing there,  
I'll come back again to you._

_—Ariwara no Yukihira_

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N****: **I know, I know. Cliché ending. And the characters were horribly OOC, but this _is _an AU story...so a little bit OOC-ness is unavoidable. ._. Hope it didn't suck. Thanks for reading!


End file.
